AN END BRINGS A BEGINNING
by Deanaholic1
Summary: Sam is allowed back to school after his attack by the wareigo,Dean offers to help him make friends but Sam refuses Sam is shocked  with his newly made friend.Its a GIRL but this girl may put both herself and Sam in danger.hurtSAm. sequel 2 the first hunt.
1. An End Brings A Beginning

1**Okay..so thank u guys 4 readin my other story..I luved all the reviews and some asked 4 a sequel so I decided to do it..**

**I own neither Dean, Sam or John...but I wish I did.**

_**An End brings a Beginning**_

At had been three weeks, three very long weeks for Sam. John and Dean had made Sam follow the doctors orders to a tee. He was on complete bed rest for a week! The first few days Sam hadn't minded. He was so damn tired, and all he did was sleep, eat and take occasional leaks...which were extremely embarrassing. When Dean was left to care for Sam he help Sam into the bathroom and only gave him 2 minutes to do his business and he would walk into the bathroom when the 2 minutes were up. Sam hated remembering thee time he hadn't finished in the 2 minutes. He screamed at Dean, threw toothpaste at him and from that point on refused help to the bathroom...from Dean or his Dad.

He was released from the hospital on Saturday and by Tuesday he was going stir crazy. He hated being stuck in bed. He tried everything in the book to try to make Dean or his dad let him out of bed...nothing worked. But on Wednesday and his dad had both reluctantly left to do a quick salt and burn hunt. Sam felt free. He moved around the entire time they were gone only returning to bed when he heard the familiar rumble of the impala pulling up. He had felt extremely tired the following day. He sleep all day. On Thursday the pain started to kick in. His abdomen felt like it was on fire but he said nothing to Dean or his father because of fear that they would get made for not listen to them. On Friday Sam was scheduled for an appointment with Doctor Shan to determine if he could move around more and when he could return to school. Sam remember the appointment like it was yesterday.

"_Dean, Dad I can go in by myself okay."_

"_I don't know Sammy." John eyes were filled with concern for his boy, he had seemed pale lally._

"_Its Sam, and I'm fine so just drop it okay. I'm going in by myself."_

"_Sammy-"_

"_Don't you start to Dean."_

_Both John and Dean reluctantly let Sam go into the doctors office alone, both regretting it, feeling they should be there._

"_Hello Sam! How've you been?"_

"_Fine I guess."_

"_Okay, well lets take a look shall we?"_

_Sam nodded before laying down on the examination table._

"_Now tell me if there's any pain."_

_He began to press gently around Sam's abdomen until he heard Sam gasp in pain._

"_It hurts right there."_

"_Okay, well the stitches look okay, no sign of infection...SAT?"_

_Sam didn't make eye contact with the doctor he already knew the question he would be asked._

"_Did you move around this week?"_

_Sam didn't answer at first but after a few moments he sighed and began to tell the doctor of _what _he did Wednesday night._

"_Sam, that wasn't wise. I know you probably didn't like being on bed rest but-"_

"_Probably?! I Hated it. I can't just stay in bed all day."_

"_Sam I think you pulled a muscle from moving around with your injury...I think a bed rest till Friday is a good idea. I'll prescribe some pain medications for you. On Saturday you can come back in and if you LISTEN this time I think you'll be fine after a week of slow moving and non sports related. Or..training for hunting you can return to school the following week. Sound good?"_

"_Yeah, I guess...are you gonna tell them?"_

_Doctor Shan knew what Sam meant, he knew Dean and John would probably get mad at him for not listening and getting better. He sighed. "I won't this time but you do it again and I will."_

"_Thanks"_

That was two weeks ago and now he was on his way back to school. His brother was driving the Impala now that their dad had bought a ford truck. Dean cherished the thing..to much. It made Sam uncomfortable sometimes but he always made jokes about it with Dean.

"You ready?"

Sam snapped out of his remembrance and turned to Dean. " as ready as I'll ever be."

"Don't worry...like always I'm popular so you can hang with me at lunch okay?" Dean's grin was confident yet sarcastic as always.

"No!"

Dean looked stunned when Sam had answered, usually his brother was grateful that Dean had always let him sit with him. Now he was confused. "What?"

"I said no. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, well I'm your big brother and I'm not gonna let you eat alone."

"Yeah you will Dean."

"No, I won't."

"Dammit Dean, I just want to make my own friends okay? I want to be able to make friends because of me not because I'm your little brother."

"What brought this up?"

Sam looked down at his pants and began picking at the hole in them. "The hunt."

"What?" Dean hated remembering the hunt, remembering Sam and how...

"Dean I can't protect myself in a hunt but maybe I can at school, I don't know I just need to do this, okay?"

"Okay...Btch!"

"JERK!"

Finally they both got out of the impala and made their way to school.

By lunch time Sam had not yet made a friend. No one ever talked to the "New Kid." Sam sat down at an empty table, away from Dean's noisy friends. Sam could see Dean looking at him from the corner of his eye and in response he held up his middle finger at him. Dean smiled before he returned to his conversations, but he watched Sammy from the corner of his eyes as did Sam. But Sam stopped when he saw a shadow above him. He looked up and saw a beautiful girl he had learned to be Schuyler. She was thin, 13 years old and the most popular girl in the grade. He flashed one of his mega watt smiles at her and she blushed before speaking.

"This seat taken?"

"No."

"May I?"

"I'm pretty sure it's a free country."

She giggled before taking a seat in front of Sam.

"I'm Schuyler."

"Sam."

"When did you get here?"

"Well I've been here for about 3 weeks."

"Really, I haven't seen you around before."

"Today is my first day."

"Needed to get settled?"

"Well, kinda..I ..we..my dad me and my brother Dean went on a hunting trip the day we got here to celebrate I guess...I was attacked by a bear so I haven't been able to come to school till today."

"Oh My GOD! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm great actually."

She smiled and perfectly straight white teeth sparkled. He couldn't help but smile either...until a tall shadow hovered above them.

Dean had seen the young pretty girl walk up to Sam. He smiled when she sat down in front of him. Sam was giving her his mega watt smile he knew all to well. He liked her. Dean couldn't help but watch. His protective brother mode kicked in when a tall, muscular ragged boy stepped up to the girl and Sam. He began to get up but saw Sam look at him as he mouthed the words "NO" he nodded reluctantly but eyed the boy carefully, ready if he thought about harming Sammy. The boy seemed to be angry with Sam, why he had know idea but then he walked away with one last glare. He looked at Sammy with a questioning look but the bell for class rang which meant he'd have to wait to find out what he had said to get the guy to leave.

At the end of the day Sam was already waiting for Dean at the impala. They got in and Dean turned the ac/dc music off.

"SO, how did you get the guy to leave you and that girl alone?...oh and who's the girl?"

**KK, now since I continued u guys hav 2 click the little purple button at the bottom of the screen..and review the story..lol, luv all u guys**


	2. Dance?

1_**THANKX 2 Every1 tht reviewed my story..I'm so glad u lyk it!!!**_

"SO, how did you get the guy to leave you and that girl alone?...oh and who's the girl?

**Dance?**

Sam starred straight forward as Dean pulled out of the schools parking lot. He didn't want to talk to Dean because he would make a big deal about.

"Sam, dude talk to me."

Sam let out a long sigh before he looked at his brother. "His name is Bruce...the most popular kid in the grade, he's also the toughest. He didn't like that I was sitting with Schuyler. He came over and started yelling at us."

"What did he say?"

Sam sat for a moment remembering what Bruce had told him.

" _hey you! New kid!"_

"_What?"_

"_What gives you the right to talk to Schuyler, she's way more popular than you'll ever be. You could never be with her...EVER!"_

_Schuyler looked up with an angered face towards Bruce. "NO, you and I aren't going out anymore, you have NO right to tell me who I can and can't hang around with. I like Sam...in fact he's taking me to the dance this Friday!"_

_Sam's eyes went wide as he listened to Schuyler. She liked him..had asked him out, well kinda. He couldn't help but smile at her._

"_Just cause your mad at me Schuyler it doesn't mean you have to pick up trash."_

"_HE's not trash! He's sweet and cute...something you'll never be!"_

_Bruce was getting even angrier..he was angry with Sam and now Schuyler._

_He was about to yell at her again but was cut of by Sam._

"_Dude, you heard her, now leave her alone."_

"_OH, mister tough guy I see. Why don't I rearrange that pretty little face of yours."_

"_If you had the balls you would have already hit me."_

"_Yeah, well you better watch out...both of you better."_

_With that Bruce stomped off and left Sam and Schuyler together again._

"_Are you okay Schuyler?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Look I wanted to ask you to the dance this Friday..I mean I didn't want to do like that. It's okay if you don't want to go though."_

"_No, I absolutely want to go with you." _

"_Good, here's my number and my address. Pick me up at 7."_

"_Okay, I will...is this like a formal dance?"_

"_You could say that. We consider it our prom because we don't get one."_

"_Okay, sounds great, I'll pick you up at 7."_

"_Okay, bye!"_

"_See ya around."_

Sam stopped remembering and told Dean about Bruce. Dean couldn't help but smile at Sam's smart a remark.

"You said that. You! SAM WINCHESTER said that? No way!"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Cause you're my brother and I know you. I know that you're a smart a but only to me...I guess I never thought you'd do it to some else."

"Yeah, well he was buggin Schuyler."

"you like her don't you?"

"What?"

"I thought so, what did she say?"

Sam couldn't help but smile when he thought about Schuyler. She was perfect. Beautiful, graceful and everything Sm would want in a girl.

"She umm...kinda...asked me out."

"No way! That a boy Sammy, when?"

"Its Sam! And she asked me to the dance this Friday, it's a formal thing."

"What did you tell her?"

"Well I told her yes but I know dad will say "NO" so I'm gonna have to cancel on her."

"What? No way! I'll take care of dad. She's your first girlfriend Sam and dad isn't gonna get in your way...I'll make sure of it. So you better plan on going Friday."

"Thanks Dean."

"No problem Sammy."

"Its Sam."

"What ever Btch"

"Jerk!"

Back at the motel Sam had told John about Schuyler and the dance. Sam was right about John.

"No, your not going to a dance, not yet."

"But Dad, Dean goes to dances all the time."

"Yeah, well your still don't have all your strength back and I don't want you getting pushed around or anything."

"Dad it's been 3 weeks. THREE! I'm fine. You won't let me do anything since the hunt."

"SAM! I...I almost lost you...we almost lost you and I'm not taking any chances."

"Dad, I think Sam should go."

"Dean, no. I'm not having it. That's my finale answer. Dean go get ready we have another salt and burn case. Sam do your homework, and I don't want to hear anything else about this dance, you got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, Dean lets go."

John and Dean left. Dean apologized to Sam with not being able to handle their dad. Sam knew and he didn't blame Dean. He blamed his dad for being overprotective. Sam knew that the hunt had scared the sht out of both of them but he needed to be normal again. He wanted to go on other hunts, go to dances and go on a date with Schuyler...and he would. He would sneak out of the house if he had to. Sam smiled, he was gonna go to the dance on Friday, he would just have Schuyler meet him there. He went into his room and found his suit that his father had bought for him. He set it off the side of his drawer and smiled before he headed out to the flower store to buy Schuyler a corsage. It may be over the top he thought but he didn't care, he liked Schuyler.

_**So how was it? U have 2 press the little purple button and let me know.!**_


	3. OUT!

1**THANKX SO MUCH 4 ALL THE REVIEWS!!!I'M SO EXCITED U LIKED IT.!!!**

**ThankX 2 Schuyler(a.k.a. supernaturalfreak101..writer of demon's will and angel's will) 4 allowing me 2 put u in my story. Hope it is a good chapter!!!**

Sam smiled, he was gonna go to the dance on Friday, he would just have Schuyler meet him there. He went into his room and found his suit that his father had bought for him. He set it off the side of his drawer and smiled before he headed out to the flower store to buy Schuyler a corsage. It may be over the top he thought but he didn't care, he liked Schuyler.

**OUT!**

Sam returned home from the flower store a half an hour later. He smiled at the corsage he had bought for Schuyler. It was a beautiful white rose surrounded by small pink pedals. It only cost $35 because Sam had used his "puppy dog Eyes" on the cashier and told her he only had $50 and that he wanted to take Schuyler out after the dance. And he did but he really had $100 dollars saved up but who cared right? When he was inside he quickly made his way to his drawer with his suit. He hide the corsage case underneath the suit and when he was done it only looked like he had a wallet in his pocket..nothing suspicious. He sat down and turned on the TV when he heard the impala pull up and the doors were slammed shut.

_I cut that way to close._

Dean and John entered the room and both starred at Sam.

"What?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Dean had panicked when Sam hadn't picked up the motel phone or his cell phone, he and John rushed home after they finished burning the bones of an angry spirit.

Sam had to think on his feet and he came up with an answer quickly. "I feel asleep."

"You feel asleep? Are you feeling okay Sammy?" John's face was emotionless but his eyes held concern for his baby boy.

"Dad, I'm fine. I had a long day at school and I was tired..stop worrying."

"Its my job..."

"Mine too."

"Yeah, what ever..I'm going to bed."

"You just slept..well I guess you could use all the beauty sleep you can get huh?" Dean's smart a grin was plastered to his face.

"So I guess that means you never get any."

"Btch!"

"Jerk!"

"Boys, stop bickering like a married couple."

"HEYY!" both boys yelled in unison, which only made John laugh.

"You know what, whatever..I'm going to bed."

"Night sleeping beauty."

"Night Beast."

Sam and Dean glared at each other before they both grinned and Sam went to his room. He could only think of Schuyler and he fell asleep fast, with dreams of the dance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The following day Sam couldn't wait to go to school. He may still be the "new kid" but Schuyler had become his friend...and hopefully more. He continued to think about her as Dean rambled on about who was hotter. Paris Hilton or Nicole Richie...he saw Schuyler and began to walk towards her and her group of friends. Dean hadn't noticed and was still talking to him as he walked away, it only made Sam role his eyes with how clueless Dean was. He looked like an idiot talking to himself. He walked over to Schuyler and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and a smile plastered itself on her face. Sam returned the gesture.

"SAM!!" she swung her hands around his neck and hugged him. Sam's stomach flipped at her contact but returned the hug willingly.

"Hi, Schuyler!"

"So are we on for Friday?"

"Well I can go but I can't pick you up..my dad's gonna be out on business." _That's not a lie, his father was going on a hunt this Friday. _"and Dean..my big brother is going on a date..so I have to walk here..but its okay cause we only live down the street."

"Okay..I'm so excited..oh Brittany, Shante this is Sam...the one I was telling you about."

"Heyy!"

Both girls remember the 3 hour long discussion the girls had the previous night about Schuyler new Boyfriend. She was right, he was cute, and his smile..his smile, you could melt in it.

"Your brother Dean..does he go here?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I've seen him before...how come you weren't here then?"

"I had a little accident on a hunting trip with my family."

"Oh" Brittany and Shante smiled as they all began to make their way to classes as the bell rang.

They didn't notice Bruce starring at them...but they didn't notice the black shadow either.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm serious Sam, Paris Hilton is way hotter than Nicole Richie. I mean have you ever looked at her...and you know what I mean when I saw look."

Dean glanced over to where Sam had been walking beside him. He expected Sam t role his eyes and tell him how perverted he was. A slight fear grew in his stomach when he realized Sam wasn't at his side. He began to look around frantically. He spotted the chestnut mop of hair, and then saw Sam tap a girl, which he figured to be Schuyler on the shoulder. She turned around and gave him the warmest smile, a smile that he recognized from his past dates. She liked Sam and he knew his brother well...and he lied her. He smiled when he saw the girl wrap her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"That a boy Sammy."

He was snapped from his gaze when one of his friend yelled for him.

"Yo. Dean, lets go man."

"Yeah, I'm comin."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was here. It was Friday night, Sam hadn't been this excited since his first hunt...which may have ended miserably but he was so sure tonight would be different. Nothing could go wrong. His father had left already to go on a hunt with Caleb, promising to be back in 5 days tops. Dean regretfully went on a date after Sam had told him to go and not to worry about him. He got dressed quickly stepping in front of the mirror to check himself out. He smiled when he saw the corsage..I reminder of Schuyler. He salted the doors and windows after he put some pillows under his blanket to make it appear as if he was sleeping. He walked out into the fresh cool night air. And made his way to the school. He walked the few blocks in a mere 5 minutes, but never once saw the two shadows following him. He saw Schuyler waiting for him and went up to her. Kissing her quickly on the cheek before presenting the corsage.

"Sam, its perfect!"

"So are you."

"Ooh." Without any hesitation Schuyler pulled Sam into a kiss, a warm tender kiss. When they pulled away they both smiled.

Sam took her arm in his and they made their way to the school gym, and danced for hours. The two figures lurked in the back round but never confronted them..not yet anyway.

They left the party around 11:30 pm and began to walk down the street when Sam heard a noise behind him...

**So how was it? Cliffy? Push the little button at the bottom of the page and let me no.**


	4. Human?

1**Kk, so I was really cliffy on the last1 wasn't I?...lol I might this time 2..idk.**

They left the party around 11:30 pm and began to walk down the street when Sam heard a noise behind him...

**HUMAN?**

Sam turned and didn't have time to react when A fist met with his jaw. He stumbled back and was met with a knee to his stomach. It hurt tremdously, he thought he felt his stitches tear open. He looked up and Bruce's face was light by the moon. He raised his fist but it was cuaght by Schuyler, who was screaming at Bruce.

"Stop Bruce! You're gonna hurt him...I Hate YOU, you hear me I HATE you!"

"Ohh out a sock in it Schuyler, and stay out of this!"

"He backhanded Schuyler in the cheek. She fell backwards from the force and put her hands to her face and began to cry. It drove Sam's adreline he reacted quickly. He kicked Bruce in the nutts as hard as he can. Bruce fell over his face contained agony. Sam sat up, wincing at the pain in his stomach. He punched Brude in the nose. He heard the bones crack when his knuckles made contact with Bruces face. He hated fighting. Hunting was different but fighting humans was different. He stop himself from punching Bruce again. Bruce relaized the chance and got up and began to run away. Before he rounded the corner he yelled at Sam.

"YOU'RE A SUPERNATURAL FREAK!"

_If you only knew the truth bastrd._

Sam returned his gaze to Scuyler who was still crying into her hands. He crawled on his knees to her. Wincing at every movement. He sat on his toes before taking Scuyler's hands.

"Let me see."

"No, I look horrible."

"No way could that ever happen, not with a face like yours."

Scuyler smiled despite herself before allowing Sam to look at her cheek. It was bleeding a little from one of Bruce's rings and a purple buise the shape of a hand was already forming on her cheek.

"I don't think anything is broken..just bruised. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she tore he gaze from his soulful eyes and her eyes widened when she saw that Sam shirt had blood on it.

"Oh my god Sam, your stitches. Are the torn? Let me see?"

He gave her a quizzotic look but aloud Scuyler to look.

"I want to be a nurse when I grow up." Schuyler was looking at Sam's wound before grabing her sewatshirt and pressing it to his side.

"I'll be your first patient."

"I hope not..I don't want to see you hurt again."

"Thanks...I love you."

"Sam..I love you to. But I think we need to get you to a hospital or something."

"No! I think I'll call Dean."

He began to reach for his pocket where his cell phone was but began to tip backwards. Schuyler grabbed him and helped him sit down before grabbing his phone and clicking Dean's name.

_Ring..ring..ring..ring.. "Hello."_

"Umm. Hi, is this Dean?"

"_Yeah...who are you and why do you have Sam's phone...oh my god is he alright, what happened?"_

" I'm Schuyler..Sam's gurlfriend. We left the dance about a10 minutes ago and-"

"_Wait..the dance at the school?"_

"Yeah, why?"

"_No reason...keep going."_

"Well my ex came and started beating him up..oh my god this is all my fualt." She broke out into tears but Sam grabbed her arm. "This is NOT your fault." all she could do was nod before she heard Dean's voice coming through the phone.

"_Are you there? What happened?! Hello?"_

"I'm here, well he hit me and Sam beat the crap out of him. He's gone but Sam's stitches are open..he tod me to call you."

"_Where are you?"_

"23 Charlie lane."

"_Okay, I'll be there in like 5 minutes...don't move."_

" I won't...we won't...Hurry!"

She hung up fast and held on to Sam's phone. She looked at Sam and saw a dark Shadow behind him. She yelled to him. "Sam, look out!"

Sam looked up and saw the red eyed of a shadow...his father and Dean had hunted one once when he was 9 years old. He knew they were evil creatures. Close to demons but they tortured. They tortured their prey before they killed them and left them in the shadows of their loved ones. He looked at Schuyler. "Schuyler run bef-"

Sam was hit but an unknown force in the back of the head. He was unconscious before he hit the pavement. Schuyler screamed in fear but was silenced when another force hit her in the head. The Shadow picked them both up before carrying them the other way.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Okay so I was nice...I was gonna end there..make it a short chapter but I didn't. I'm the best aren't I...LOL**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dean sped down the side streets. As soon as he saw 23 Charlie lane he slammed down on the breaks. The impala let out a loud ear retching screech before coming to a halt. He jumped out and began to look around. This is where Schuyler had told him they were.

_Where are they? _

"SAM!!...SAMMY!!"

He began to walk up and down the side walks. He stopped when he saw a glare from the side of the side walk. The moon's light was reflecting off something..but what? He inched his way closer. His Fear only grew when he saw that it was Sam's phone. He picked it up, devastation in his eyes. He looked down and saw that Sam had 1 text message unread. Fearing what might be enclosed in the message he slowly opened Sam's cell phone. What it read would haunt him the rest of his life.

_Dean..or John.._

_I have taken your little Sammy. I will torture him..before I kill him. You will lose your family..as I did mine. You two will pay for killing my family. But I'm nice..and I'll give you 12 hours to find Sam...and his little girlfriend. Ohh but that won't stop me from torturing them..no. 12 hours! That is it...and those twelve hours started when I first touched Sam...25 minutes ago...remember this._

_KILLERS FEED,_

_WHER_E PLANTS RECEDE.

THE WHEREABOUTS UNKNOWN,

WHERE THE WALLS ARE STONE.

_12 HOURS DEAN AND JOHN..12 HOURS TILL YOU WILL SUFFER THE LOSS OF YOUR LITTLE SAMMY...IN THE SHADOWS YOU WILL SEE HIM..AND I WILL WATCH YOU AS YOU CRUMBLE. SO HURRY UP CUZ THE CLOCK IS TICKING AWAY._

"Oh my god! The Shadow!!!"

Dean reached for his cell phone and quickly dialed John's number..hoping, praying that he would pick up...

"Dean, I'm kinda busy right now!"

"Dad, I don't care, its Sammy!"

"What? Dean what's wrong?"

"Dad you need to come home..we only have 12 hours."

"Dean what are you talking about?"

"A freaking Shadow got him dad. He has our Sammy."

"I'm on my way..start looking Dean...NOW!"

"I am...I am!"

He hung up and ran to the impala. He revved the engine and raced back to the motel. Maybe he could decipher the rhyme and save Sammy.

"Dammit Sammy, why does everything happen to you...where are you?"

**BUMBUMBUM!!!!!lol...was tht better...not 2 cliffy? Lol leave me a review and I'll luv u!lol**


	5. Pain

1**THANK U!!! all the review r so nice..I luv them...and every1 who is readin and reviewin.. I was home 2day so I decided 2 write another chapter..and I'm going 2 c Harry Potter 2nite..prepare for some torture.!!**

"Dammit Sammy, why does everything happen to you...where are you?"

**PAIN**

Sam began to stir and was met by a throbbing pain in his stomach. He slowly lifted his head and the world began to spin. He shook his head in hopes of clearing the dizziness but only succeeded in making it worst. He snapped his eyes shut and concentrated on breathing before opening his eyes once more. He felt a little light- headed and he was a little confused as to where he was and why he was light- headed. Then he remembered. The dance, the fight, the Shadow...AND SCHUYLER.

"Schuyler"

He attempted to move but realized he was tied to a chair. His ankles and wrist tied securely. he looked down and saw blood on the floor, it was dried and he didn't want to think about who's it was. He looked up again praying that Schuyler wasn't with him but safe at home...and Dean. Dean was looking for him along with his dad. Although his eyes feel on a small figure to the right of him also tied up. She was in a dress, the same dress Schuyler had worn to the dance.

"Schuyler" he yelled louder this time and SChuyler slowly turned her head to his. Pure fear was in her eyes and her voice trembled when she spoke.

"Sam! Sam what's going on? I'm scared." Tears found their way down her cheek and Sam knew that telling her wouldn't comfort her but he knew that she had every right to know the truth.

"Schuyler I need you to listen to me. I'm not crazy and everything I'm about to tell you is true..everything. Okay?"

He got a nod in response before he continued. "The thing that captured us, it's a shadow. It a creature that tortures it prey before killing them and leaving them in the shadows of their loved ones. My dad and Dean hunted one once. They love fear and they love pain...everything you've ever heard in myth and ghost stories is true, minus a few numbskull ideas. Ghost, spirit, vampires, werewolves they're al real. And my family we hunt them. The hunt I told you about the first day we met. It wasn't a regular hunt it was a supernatural hunt. It was my first hunt, we were hunting a wareigo..a werewolf and wendigo. I killed the son of a btch but he got me too. But trust me Schuyler I'm going to do everything to protect you...everything!"

"I..they're...all...of..them?"

"Yes, I know it sounds crazy but it is all true..all of it."

"So...how, I mean how do we get out of here?"

"I'm thinking...you called Dean right?"

"Ye...yeah"

"Okay so that means he is probably looking for me..my dad to but I'm gonna try and break loose. You just stay there and.."

He was cut off by the sound of a squeaky door being opened. A pair of red eyes..crimson red eyes made their way across the room. The dark figure of the shadow stood before them. It smiled an evil smile.

"Lets have some fun shall we?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

now leaving it off right there would have been mean so I'll continue...LOL

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dean had been on the computer, reading books and his dad's journal for the past 45 minutes. Nothing gave him any hints to where Sam was being kept. He resigned back to the rhythm.

_Maybe it'll tell me where to look._

He spoke the rhythm aloud hoping to make more sense of it.

"Killer feed, where plants recede. The whereabouts unknown, where the walls are stone."

He started pacing something he did when he was nervous or thinking and in this case it was both.

"Plants recede...unholy ground maybe?"

He continued to think of other possible meanings for the rhythm for 15 minutes when his dad came crashing through the door. What had taking him 2 ½ hours on the ride up had taken him a mare hour when he received the new about his baby boy.

"What? Did you find Dean?"

"Dad read this." he sadly handed his father Sam's phone. He read the message his face showing concern, worry and dread..as did Dean's.

"alright..sound like unholy ground..but walls of stone..Dammit...lets go..where are the closest cemeteries?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

the Shadow crept closer to Schuyler with a knife in its hand. Sam reacted quickly.

"Don't you touch her you sick son of a Btch." he spat at the Shadow who seemed amused by Sam's rage.

"You want to go first Sammy?"

"Its Sam!"

"Well Sam you just earned yourself one hell of a good time." It smiled before laughing evilly. He turned from Schuyler who let a breathe escape after holding it from seeing the shadow.

"Now Sam..let me see. I was gonna use this." he held the knife up..the light from above shined of it. "But I believe this will do much better."

He held up a hammer..a wooden hammer and inched its way to Sam. He smiled once before bringing the hammer down on Sam hand. A sickening crack was heard but followed by the screams of pain that escaped Sam.

He was panting from the now throbbing pain in his left hand and wrist. "You..sick..mother..

"Ahh,a..ahh..ah. Such a bad mouth...maybe a little slice of the tongue?"

Sam clenched his jaw shut.

"No..oo well then this pretty young lady will get somthing worst."

"NO!"

"Ahh, that what I thought." he made his way to Sam once again, he held the knife once more.

"Open up boy."

Sam reluctantly complied. And the Shadow began to carve a symbol in his tongue. Sam began to bring his head back and close his mouth but an invisible force held him. He let out a gut wrenching scream, as the creature continued to carve the symbol in his tongue. It took a vigorous 15 minutes before the creature withdrew from Sam. Sam's tongue was already swelling and blood was flowing freely.

the symbol was extensive and the Shadow smile at his work.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Schuyler's voice was full of fear and concern but fear was overpowering.

"I'm fine..I'm fine." his words were slurred because talking proved painful with the newly carved symbol on his tongue.

"What next Sam?"

"Sam glared at the Shadow. It was his death glare the one Dean used frequently but Sam only used it when he was enraged. And right now he was beyond mad and he kept his glare on the Shadow. But he only smiled and laughed.

"Hey Sammy boy...looks don't kill...I do!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

HMMM MAYBE I"LL BE EVIL AND END ON A CLIFFY NAH

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"**Dad, what are we looking for? I mean I know unholy ground but the stone part"**

"**Dean..I don't know, I just don't. Look for unholy ground and we'll go from there."**

"**Okay." **

**they both set off in different directions in the sunny grove cometary. After about 30 minutes they both came back to the impala with nothing.**

"**Dad its been 2 hours, we need to find him."**

"**I know son, and we will don't you worry." John hoped that he would convince himself but he and Dean both knew that this wasn't a good situation.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"**Go to Hell!" AS Sam spoke blood dripped from his mouth. Each word sent waves of pain but he was enraged. **

"**Sammy.SAmmy.Sammy...now I'm gonna have to do some more damage."**

**He smiled and picked up what looked like a hook, it was 4 inches long and the Shadow went over to Sam and pierced his top and bottom lip. He did it slowly But Sam was forced still and he could do was scream. The Shadow then began to slowly extract the hook. It made it that more painful for Sam and when he was all done Sam had tears running downing his cheeks.**

"**Had enough..cause I think it's the girls turn." Schuyler shook her head in fear but it was stilled and the creature came to her with the knife. He glided it down her arm, blood slowly dripping from the wound. She cried and screamed. That was all it took for Sam to tug at the ropes. His left wrist protested in pain be he still pulled. To his surprise his the rope on his right hand gave a little lead way. He worked solely on that rope, stopping when ever the Shadow would turn his way. After about 10 minutes the rope was loose enough for Sam to pull his hand out. When the Shadow had its back turned he quickly untied the remaining ropes. He grabbed the knife on a near by table and came up behind the shadow. Stabbed him in the back before rushing to untie Schuyler. He helped her out of where they were being kept.**

"**Schuyler you have your phone?"**

"**Yes." She was shaking and crying but handed her phone to Sam, who dialed Dean's number quickly.**

"_**Hello?"**_

"**DEAN!"**

"_Sammy?_"

**HAHAHA CLIFFY!!!!**


	6. Escape?

1**OMG guys I luv all of u 4 reviewing my story...I'm so glad u liked the last chapter..this chapter aint long...but it will be filled with action..hopefully u like it.**

"_Sammy?"_

**Escape!**

"Dean, I'm sorry..I'm sorry I snuck out. If I didn't I never would have gotten in it with Bruce and let my guard down. Schuyler and I wouldn't have gotten captured by the sick son of a btch. She wouldn't have gotten hurt. I'm sorry."

By this time Sam was sobbing from pain, sadness and the feeling of failure.

"_Sam, listen to me you have nothing to be sorry for. Yes you shouldn't have snuck out but your talking to me. You must have gotten away from the shadow right?"_

"For now."

"_I'm on my way Sam where are you?_"

"Umm...Petyville cemetery."

_Okay, how bad are you hurt Sam?"_

"Umm..I'm okay"

"_Sam why don't I belie-"_

"Holy SHT! Schuyler look out!"

Sam saw the injured Shadow running towards Schuyler. Although it was as strong as before it still had enough energy left to fo harm. He quickly dove in front of Schuyler dropping the phone , and knocked her down. Claws that the Shadow now had exposed made contact with his back. He screamed from the newly formed cuts on his backs. He felt the warm trickle of blood down his back.

"Schuyler get out of here..take the phone, I think Dean's still their."

although his words were said through clenched teeth SChuyler obeyed. She quickly picked up the phone and ran away, to hide behind a large tree, she saw Sam fighting the Shadow and she feared that Sam may lose the battle.

"_SAM!!!" SAM WHAT'S GOING ON, ANSWER ME!"_

" Dean?!"

"_Who is this..Schuyler?"_

"Yeah, oh my god you have to get here fast." She to was in tears and was shaking uncontrollably.

"_Schuyler, you need to calm down. I'm on my way..so is my dad but what is going on?"_

"The Shadow thing or whatever supernatural thing it is you guys hunt is fighting with Sam. It broke his left hand and carved up his tongue..and just clawed him on the back..but he's still fighting the thing..oh my god he's gonna die isn't he?"

"_NO! Schuyler listen to me, I don't know how much Sam told you but yes his first REAL hunt didn't go well but he is anything if not prepared. He's trained his whole life ...and he's gonna be fine..he has to be."_

"But-"

"_NO! I'm like 10 minutes away..call me if anything happens...anything!!!"_

"O..Okay."

"_Okay"_

He hung up the phone and a single tear found its way down his cheek. His Sammy was fighting a shadow..he had trouble with a shadow when he had faced one...had landed him with 15 stitches from their claws...and with Sam being the only thing on his mind he jumped into the impala and sped out of the wrong cemetery...when he thought of his dad and how pissed he would be when he found out he left...but he didn't care but he flicked open his cell phone and called his dad to let him know.

"_Dean what is it, have you found it?"_

"No, dad Sam just called me...he's at the Petyville cemetery..he's fighting the freakin Shadow as we speak..I took the impala and I'm only liked 8 minutes away...I had to go. I need-"

"_Dean, I understand...just be careful...I'm pissed you left me here but Sammy needs you right now so hurry..I'll start running it should take me about 15 minutes...Dean find our Sammy...watch out for him."_

"I always do..I always do."

"_I know."_

They hung up and Dean pushed further down on the accelerator.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The Shadow swung at Sam again but even through the pain Sam's reflexes were quick. He jumped to the right dodging the blood stained claws by inches. The shadow swung again but Sam dodged it again. Pure anger enter the Shadow's eyes and he stared at Sam. Suddenly Sam was thrown backwards into a tree. When his back made contact with the tree waves of pain were sent through his body.

" _I killed the thing with a knife to the heart..it was freakin awesome."_

Dean's words flowed through Sam's head. It was the explanation to how Dean killed his first Shadow. Sam hadn't thought much of it then but now he thought it to be the most valuable words he's ever heard. He thought back to the knife he used to stab the Shadow with before..

_Where did I put it?...oh yeah, my boot!_

In one swift motion Sam pulled the knife from his boot. He saw the Shadow approach again laughing at the knife. What the shadow hadn't expected was for Sam to throw the knife. The Shadow didn't react fast enough and the knife plunged into his heart. One evil scream was heard before it was met by silence. A thud came shortly after when the Shadow dropped dead in front of Sam. He smiled slightly before turning to look for Schuyler.

"Schuyler!?"

"Sam?"

"Hey, it okay...he's dead."

"Oh my god Sam, I thought you..I.."

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

They both hugged but when Sam winced from the contact Schuyler pulled away quickly. She kissed his cheek instead.

"Sam, I think you need a hospital..maybe I should call 9-"

"No, Dean's coming..he'll be here and my dad..I'll be fine."

"You look a little woozy."

"I'm a little dizzy."

"Sit down then."

He nodded before taking a seat and awaited for Dean and Johns arrival. As soon as he heard the sound of the impala speeding towards there directions he smiled. Dean was coming and he would be safe. He finally gave into the darkness.


	7. Rescue

1**Kk...so people think there will be a twist..well u'll hav 2 read 2 find out!! Thank u 4 all the reviews..yay people like my story!!**

He nodded before taking a seat and awaited for Dean and Johns arrival. As soon as he heard the sound of the impala speeding towards there directions he smiled. Dean was coming and he would be safe. He finally gave into the darkness.

**RESCUE**

" Sam? Sam come on wake up!" Schuyler was shaking Sam's shoulder. She knew it wasn't good if he slept..he might not wake up. No! She quickly pushed the thought from her mind. She was worried about Sam, he was so good to her. He protected her and sacrificed himself for her. She'd never be able to live with herself if he...he died.

"SAM!" she was yelling now and tears were making a river down her cheeks. She looked up when she heard a loud screech. It sounded like car brakes. She saw the car and a man running towards them. He quickly dropped down to his knees.

"Sammy? Sammy come on man wake up."

Schuyler guess this was his brother Dean, she'd seen him at school before but you would never had recognized him now. Tears were stained on his cheeks and new ones were finding their way out.

"Sammy...come on...I can't lose you."

"Dean?"

"What?" his voice was shaky but he never tore his eyes from Sam. He was cradling Sam in his arms like he was a baby. But he was Sam was his baby brother.

"Is he..is Sam gonna be okay?"

"I..yes..I need to call my dad."

He quickly took his cell phone out and dialed his dad's number. He never released Sam, if anything he was holding him tighter. He knew Sam needed help but he was to scared to do anything but call his father.

"_Dean?"_

"Dad, Sammy..he's..what do I do?"

"_Dean, I'm almost there, now what's wrong?"_

"He's bleeding dad. His side, his back, his mouth. Oh my god his hand is purple."

"_Dean put pressure on all the wounds. I know your scared cause I sure as hell am. But you need to help Sammy okay?"_

"Of course."

"_Okay I'm coming around he corner."_

"Okay."

They both hung up. Dean was looking at the corner he could see a figure running towards them at full speed. Dean knew it was his dad and he felt relieved.

"D..D..ean?"

"Sammy! Oh thank god...you had me scared to death." Tears began to form once again in Dean's eyes.

"Hurts" Sam moaned as another wave of pain was sent through his body.

"Shh..it s okay Sammy, I'm here. Dad coming."

"Mmmm. Make it stop Dean..please make it stop."

"Sammy..I will. Don't worry your big brother will get you all fixed up." tears fell down his cheeks and onto Sam's shirt. He saw a shadow in front of him. He looked up to see his dad. He fell to his knees and went to grab Sam but Dean wouldn't let him go. Instead Dean stood up with Sam in his arms.

"Mmm."

"Sorry Sammy. I'm sorry."

"Dean." his father's voice was mixed with many emotions. Shock, fear, sadness and a little anger. Which Dean thought to be from him not letting him pick Sam up.

"Forget dad. I got him...I'm gonna keep him safe. He's MY baby brother."

"I know Dean but he's my-"

"I don't give a crap..let's go, Sammy needs help."

"Fine. I'll call Greg, maybe he can met us at home so we wont have the police on our trail."

Although John wanted to be he one to carry Sam off, hold him in HIS arms he felt proud of his oldest for taking a stand and looking out for little Sammy. He turned and saw Schuyler..which he knew nothing about.

"Who are you?"

"I'm..Schuyler, Sam's girlfriend."

John had a shocked expression now but he continued. "Umm, what did you see Schuyler?" He didn't know how much she saw and if she was concern to worry about.

"Don't worry I won't tell. I know what you guys do..Sam told me when we were down there...before that Shadow thing came.." She broke into sobs again and John's heart went out to the young girl that was exposed to the supernatural. She would never be the same again that was for sure.

"Where is it?"

"The Shadow?"

"Yeah."

"Sam..he stabbed it in the heart with a knife I think he killed it."

"That a boy Sam." He now had pride in his youngest for taking out a shadow. Sure Dean had taken one out but John had helped. Sam he had done it all on his own, maybe John could trust Sam more on hunts

"DAD!"

"I'm coming!"

John quickly called Greg Sam's former doctor and told him what happened. He agreed to come to their motel but if he thought Sam needed more help they would have to take him to the hospital again. John agreed.

"Okay..Schuyler, you look like you got banged up to..so why don't you come with us okay?"

"Umm, thanks Mr. Winchester."

"John."

"Okay John."

"Right let's go."

"Okay."

AS they were walking to the impala Schuyler turned once more to where the Shadow had laid. For a split second her eyes went black. As black as the night but they returned to their crystal blue color quickly. They got into the impala. Dean was in the back with Sam so Schuyler took the front. They got to the motel and hurried into their room, not wanting to rise suspicions. They waited for the doctors arrival.

Schuyler went to the bathroom where her eyes went pitch black once more and began to say a chant softly.

the chant is in English cuz I don't know Latin..at all..LOL!

"The one who taught, the one who preys. The one who has shown me the ways come forth to me and speak.!"

Soon after the sink was filled with water, Schuyler cut her fingers letting the blood flow into the water. She then looked down and began to nod.

"Yes master, I will do just that."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**KK so I no you guys luv wen I'm evil and end on a cliffy...LOL...I'll update soon though..if u guys review...LOL, jk**


	8. Believing is decieving

1**Kk..so I no I was evil last time..but this is my last chappy...so I hope its good**

"Yes master, I will do just that."

**Believing is deceiving **

Schuyler exited the bathroom, her eyes now the blue color they were meant to be. She went and sat down in a chair across from Sam.

"Is..is he okay?"

"He's doing fine...he's my brother and I know him..he won't stop fighting." he only said those words to convince himself that Sam would be okay. He wouldn't need the hospital, only a doctor..a doctor where secrets didn't need to be kept from.

"Dean check his pulse."

Dean did as his father told him to. "Its fast dad..to fast."

"He is probably in shock..god dammit where is the freakin doctor." he was pacing the room now for a good 10 minutes and as soon as he finished his sentence a knock at the door was heard.

John jumped and ran to the door. He opened it to find both Jeff and Greg standing in front of him.

"Hey John, Jeff came to...where's Sam and the girl?"

"This way."

"Okay we'll look at Sam first."

They both went to Sam. Blood was everywhere. It covered Sam..and Dean because he still hadn't let Sam go..he never would. But he released his grasp for the doctors to check Sam. Gently placing him on his back on the bed, but never letting go of his hand. Sam still hadn't woken up.

"Okay...his stitches were torn but the wound doesn't look bad. Just need to clean it and re stitch it."

They were quickly together. Carefully cleaning Sam's wound and stitching it back up and placing a gaze over it. They then went to his back where the Shadow had clawed him.

"Okay..they aren't deep only one needs stitches..John do you have some holy water?"

"Yeah..right here."

He handed the bottle to Greg.

"One of you needs to hold him down..just in case."

"I'll do it." Dean shocked everybody. Sure he was the one who carried Sam to the car, into the motel and hadn't let go of him since but hold down Sam..stopping him from moving it would be hard for Dean if Sam screamed.

"Dean I don't know if-"

"No, dad. If I didn't go on a date he wouldn't have been able to sneak out. I would have caught him. And right now I'm gonna hold him. I know it'll be hard. I hate it when he screams but its to help him. I have to do it."

"De..Dean!? Where are you?"

Everyone looked at Sam who was turning on his stomach. He just woke up and had started screaming for Dean. John felt slightly jealous of Dean. He was Sam's dad why hadn't Sam called for him? He knew why but would never admit it.

"Shh. Sam I'm right here don't worry."

Sam seemed to settle down fast when Dean spoke to him.

"Sam we need to rinse the wounds on your back with holy water..its gonna hurt like a btch. But I'm right here. I'm gonna have to hold you done but you can squeeze my hand. Squeeze as much as it hurts okay?"

"Thanks Dean."

"No problem little brother...you ready?"

Sam nodded in response and squeezed his eyes shut. Dean took his place by restraining Sam. The doctors began to poor the water. Sam screamed bloody murder. It was muffled by the pillow but it was still heard. He squeezed Dean's hand and it showed considering his hand was now a good purple color. When they were done Sam still gripped Dean's hand but Dean released his hold on Sam. He didn't care his hand was numb he only cared that Sam was gonna be okay.

"Okay Sam now there gonna stitch you up okay?"

"URGG YEAH"

Sam's hold on Dean never lessened as they stitched him up. When he did Dean rubbed his fully numb hand.

"Dammit Sam! Got a good hold don't ya?"

Sam smiled slightly.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Aww its okay." he ruffled Sam's long shaggy hair playfully.

"Sam did you get hurt anywhere else?" Doctor Shan hadn't been filled in on all of Sam's injuries. But at this point Sam was drained and didn't have the energy to answer. He looked at Dean instead and nodded knowingly.

"His hand..his left hand..it was purple..I think it's broken."

"Okay let me..Oh my God !"

"What is it Jeff?"

"Greg look."

They both examined Sam's hand before Greg pulled out a blade.

"Whoa, what are you doing to my boy?" John looked at Greg who held the blade over Sam's arm.

"There's a lot of blood collected in his arm hence the amount of swelling. If we release the blood and fluid it should release the pressure on the broken bone. Then we can reline his bones and cat them..he's lucky nothing to serious."

"Yeah, lucky." Sam grumbled through the pain but it made Dean smile. His Sammy was back.

"Okay you ready Sam?"

"No." Sam closed his eyes again and Dean nodded before looking at Greg. Greg got the message and but a 2 inch incision. Blood, pus and other fluid leaked out immediately. Jeff grabbed a near by towel and placed it over the wound.

"MM.."

"Its okay Sam. Breathe through it. Here squeeze my hand..not to hard."

Sam smiled a little but grabbed Dean's hand nonetheless and squeezed. Dean's hand turned red before it again went purple.

"DUDE!"

"Urrgg. Shut ...up!"

"Hey sorry to break up your little chit chat but Sam we're gonna reline your bones..its gonna hurt but when we have it casted we'll give you some pain meds. Okay?"

"Yeah."

They quickly relined Sam's broken wrist and hand. Sam squeezed harder on Dean's hand and made Dean wince a little.

"Okay all done."

"Sam, there all done you can let go now..my hand is freakin dark purple."

Sam released Dean's hand with a smirk and grabbed the pain meds gratefully from Greg.

"Okay, now bed rest again..probably a week and a half and I want a check up then..we'll go from there."

"Man..I hate being in bed."

"To bad Sammy you ain't leaving this bed for the next week and half." Dean smiled teasingly at Sam.

"Jerk!"

"Btch!"

"What about Schuyler?"

Until then no one had mention her, they were to busy with Sam.

"Over here." she smiled but it wasn't full cause the pain in her cheek was to great.

"Ohh. Okay lets take a look shall we?"

Jeff walked over to Schuyler and began to examine her cheek.

"Well there's good and bad news?"

"What's the good news?"

"Your cheek isn't broken."

"And the bad?"

"You need 3 maybe 4 stitches."

"Aggh..will it hurt?"

"A little but I'll give you some meds to okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright you ready?"

She nodded and Jeff pierced her skin with the needle. She flinched and a tears slide down her other cheek.

"Okay all done. Lets see what else you got."

The demon inside Schuyler smiled.._ahh bout time they find out._

Jeff began to search for further injury and stopped when he saw a cut mark on her lower wrist.

"John..she's-"

Before he could finish he was thrown against the wall. She stood up and began to walk to Dean. He stood protectively in front of Sam but he to was thrown. Sam starred at her and said one word.

"Christo."

idk if thts rite..can't spell.lol

She flinched but proceed towards Sam. John and Greg were running towards her but were stopped in their tracks by one look. She looked at Sam and grabbed him around the neck. He gasped and he looked around fear written in his eyes. But nobody could move they were frozen.

"Sammy..I have a little business to take care of."

Sam squirmed and something clicked in his head.

Between gasp he began to recite the exorcism he had read in his father's journal once when he was on a hunt with Dean.

Schuyler flinched and Sam continued. Soon she let go of Sam. He fell to the floor with a thud but continued the chant the exorcism. Soon a loud scream was heard and a black cloud exited Schuyler. She fell and everyone was released.

"What happened?" Schuyler looked around confused.

"Schuyler what do you remember?"

"Bruce and you were in a fight."

"Yeah..she passed out and I brought you back here to patch you up."

"But what about you..oh my god are you okay?"

"I'm fine..look why don't you go home..I'm sure Jeff wouldn't mind dropping you off."

"Who?"

"Jeff he's a doctor patched you up..me to. Don't worry he's a good guy."

She nodded before standing up and following Jeff and Greg out the door.

Sam let out a long sigh before he reached for his neck. It was sore but it wasn't to bad.

He looked up and saw Dean and his dad over him. John was reaching to pick Sam up but Dean beat him to it. John snorted a little his jealousy not far. He felt so stupid, he was jealous of his son but it wasn't stupid was it. To want Sam to want him.

"Sam where did you learn that?" John was sitting on Sam's bed and Dean was on the other side.

"I read it in your journal one time..I don't know I just remembered it."

John smiled. His smile was filled with emotion. Pride, happiness, relief.

"You remembered it? When did you read it?"

"Umm.. Actually it was your first hunt Dean..dad left it behind and I was bored."

"I'm proud of you son...its hard to remember Latin not to mention an exorcism."

Sam smiled. He was happy, his dad was proud of him. And though John may have felt jealous before when he saw Sam's happiness from his words it faded away.

"Me to kiddo."

They were a family, not a normal one but a family nonetheless and they would get through this.

"Well Sammy, you rest up cause ma and Dean will need you on our next hunt."

"You're gonna let me hunt again?"

"Yeah son..I am."

All of them smiled before they went to bed. Sam closed his eyes with one thought in his mind.

_We are a family..a hunting family._

!FIN!

**SO HOW BAD WAS IT?**


	9. THREEQUEL?

_**kk so i guess i can do a threequel...but i need some suggestions...i don't think Sam will be hurt bad in this one..he's been through enough...lol**_

_**i do hav an idea 4 a oneshot story..jst came 2 me i guess. has nothin 2 do with this though...so here's what i'm thinkin 4 the threequel..jst tell me what you think.**_

_**Sam is fully recovered..its been a full month and a half. He wants to go on a hunt with his father and Dean. and they do all three of them do. but what happens on the hunt might change Sam's perspective on hunting...so tht would be my summary 4 the sequel..sound good?..idk jst be honest.**_


End file.
